Ultraman GX!
by B-36
Summary: In the style of a bunch of other awesome crossovers I am unleashing Ultraman into the scene. Sorry for the earlier SNAFU. I'll have a new chapter up soon to make up for it. Anyway, Charles Morris and Ultraman Mebius work together to protect Duel Academy from monsters from all Ultra dimensions. But how does Morris do it, find out soon!


Ultraman - Heart of Fire

The morning light shone on a bus that headed to a stop, worryingly smoke came out of it, as it stopped a teen ran off in front of the crowd of work-goers who whistled him on as the driver yelled a thanks to him.

Nothing was special about him save for a hardened body, a duel disk, and a small speaker hanging from his arms. People ignored him and one older man said "Make way for the new duelist!"

The young man saw another teen his age rush in, and with a burst of speed hardly credible to someone who wasn't a professional marathon runner made it in as the door was closing. The security guard said "I give that a 8.5 out of 10, you should've jumped, the door nearly got your jacksie."

"I had to take the bus I did. It broke down, here's the bus drivers note." Morris said with a slight pant and the guard nodded and said "Engine caught on fire? Man there's no standards in maintenance is there? I take that bus everyday from my home!"

Morris said "It was a bit more complicated than that."

"Don't worry pal, apparently you helped out?" the guard asked.

"Yes, I know a little about engines." He replied.

"Alright then, I'll buzz you in, You should be allowed, you might have an easier time since the Proctors stomachs are talking." the guard responded and called him in.

After a few exchanges and some silence and another exchange, the guard walked back with a worried face and said "Remember my joke?"

"Yeah?" Morris said.

"Apparently you angered the headmaster. He wants to duel you, I know his tones of voice and this tone says he doesn't like you. Watch out." The guard responded.

Morris nodded and said "Thanks, I'll keep the warning in mind."

He walked out into the hallway leading up to the duel rooms and then saw their size, he gulped and said "What is this school's budget?!"

The young teen walked out into the rooms and found his duel section where a man who looked like a woman was waiting.

He walked on and said "Headmaster. Charles Morris reporting, six hours late due to mechanical failure."

Crowler sniffed and said "I don't need to hear your excuses, now draw."

"Alright then Crowler, lets do this!" Morris yelled as he drew his sixth card, nodding he placed a monster in facedown defense with a pair of reverse set traps and ended with another word.

The cruel headmaster drew and made an evil plan.

"I activate **Confiscation**! By paying 1000 Life Points I can remove one card from the hand!" He yelled triumphantly and looked at the three hands of his opponent, one was a card that said **Ultra Bracelet **, a **Monster Reborn**, and a card that had a large humanoid warrior on it, its title was _**Ultraman Zearth**_**, **an attack power of 4000. The mouth of all who saw that card dropped at the power of the monster.

"I remove your **Monster Reborn**!" Crowler said shaken at what he had seen and wishing he hadn't used his **Confiscation**, "I then place two facedowns and play **Heavy Storm!" **

A large storm whipped around the field destroying all spells and traps on the field and summoning two monsters on Crowler's side of the field, both were wicked looking worms with the ironic title of _**Wicked Tokens**_ (1000 ATK/1000 DEF).

Morris frowned as the tokens snarled at him and said "What are you summoning?"

Crowler replied "Meet my _**ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM**!" _A massive giant rose out of the ground obliterating the two tokens, as it looked at its new realm it spotted the facedown and roared (3000 ATK/3000 DEF).

"Now punk meet my Mechanized Melee!" Crowler roared as the giant landed his fist into the facedown which was revealed to be a **_Big Shield_ Gardna**, then as it exploded a flash of light appeared on the field blinding everyone revealing **_Ultraman__ Zearth_**, the cleanest alien to appear on the Earth revealed himself. Crowler gasped at the giant who looked at the **_Ancient Gear Golem._**

**_Ultraman Zearth stats (4000 ATK/4000__ DEF)_**

The blast from the attack still struck Morris causing 400 points of damage, still he stood with a smile that spoke no good for Crowler.

**MORRIS: 3600 LP/Crowler: 3000 LP**

Crowler then ended his turn hoping for a weakness to turn up soon, sadly for him that was not going to happen.

Morris then took out a speaker and a IPOD and put on a song, out of the speaker came a song:

**OST**: Ultraman Zearth End

Crowler frowned as Morris said "I now activate Pot of Greed!"

He drew and smiled as he said "I activate ULTRA SEPERATION!" Zearth then split into five Ultraman Zearths, all with the same attack and defense.

"FINISH HIM!"

All five Zearths made a motion with their hands and made a + signature with their arms, Crowler screamed once as 17000 points of damage struck him.

"That's game!" Morris declared and picked up the speaker and IPOD and left the field leaving struck people in the stands, he deactivated his duel disk and walked to the registration stands where he was made a member of the school as a Ra Yellow.

As he was leaving the stadium a cry reached his ears, "CHARLES!"

Turning he saw a familiar face, smiling he cried "Catherine!"

The two managed to meet face to face for the first time in five years.

"They finally made Ultraman cards, I see." she said as he showed her Taro.

"My most powerful card." he replied.

"As long there's no dirt, any of the Ultra brothers out, for I would like Ace." came the reply and he scowled at her.

"I don't think they've made them, yet." he replied.

"Well, where have you been?" Catherine asked and Morris replied "Busy, I've been training."

"About time, did you see the other guy's duel?" She asked as a voice said **"JADEN YUKI, VICTORIOUS."**

"Yuki's duel?" He asked.

"Yes, um, it was pretty amazing." She said awkwardly.

"Its that time of the day when we have to separate, when school starts we'll meet and talk." He said with a grin and she walked away flustered.

Up in a small grill a pair of red eyes watched and then vanished.

Morris walked out of the hall when his cell rang and he picked it up and said "Yes?"

"How did it go?" a voice asked.

"Fine, I'm in." He replied.

"Did anything happen on the way?" the caller asked.

"Yup, lets say Kemurians are very annoying." He replied.

"Alright, come home on public transport, I don't think they'll try when too many people are watching." the voice said.

"See ya Mirai." Morris finished and hung up.

Two hours later he stepped into a small apartment and saw a little silver and red figure on the table, to any Ultra fan it was a Ultraman Mebius doll, however this one was special.

It seemed to move as it asked "How are you Morris?"

"Fine Mirai, what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Training for the day I can return to life." the doll replied.

Morris nodded and then made dinner while the night approached.

**Asteroid Lp976y87678**

Inside a dark cave a large being picked up a small card, he grunted as it formed into a duel monster card save for the area around the picture being black and the words being blood red.

He took out a small device and put the card in, a booming voice roared "**DARKLIVE, DARK TIGA!**", the being formed and looked up at him as an alien with gold armor and a black bodysuit came in, he had Ultra like appearances, down to a Power Timer like device but he was worse. He was a member of the Valkie race, killed by Kotaro Higashi in another Earth circa 2003* marking the end of the reign of monsters that began with Oil Drinker.

"Is he ready?" the fisherman alien asked.

Dark Tiga turned and grunted, causing Valkie to step back in surprise, "Well I see we're ready."

"Bring true fear unto the human populace." The figure said.

"I will after I beat Morris, May I have the other spark?" The figure answered by handing Valkie a card with a dinosaur like creature on it, the name of this terror, **Black King!**

"Excellent! With these two nothing can stop your reign over the multiverse!" Valkie declared.

"Quickly, he will awaken soon." The being replied.

"I will, don't worry, the future is yours to decide!" Valkie replied as he left with the alien and monster.

**Two days later**

Morris stood in line with a bunch of other teens and waited for their transport while looking around the area cautiously while in his pocket the outline of the Mebius doll watched the front from his white overshirt.

Then a mighty roar announced the arrival of a massive hovercraft, smiling he walked onto the boat the teen couldn't help but marvel at Kaiba Corps wealth to be able to make a hovecraft this size when Mebius sent a thought.

"Where did the Kemur Man's guy go?"

"Prison, wanted for arson, got the other guys on the bus to sign the wavers, cant believe I faced Bemular and Kemur Man, it sounds like a bad Q episode." He replied with a whisper.

"Good, now what should it be like at Duel Academy?" the Ultra asked.

"I have no clue." he admitted, "Ive heard about the lifestyle there but never the courses."

"Be cautious, we're in enemy territory." Mebius warned.

"Exactly, the more time they spend after me is less time for them to attack people." He said.

"The convoy theorem?" The Ultra said and his partner nodded.

"Yes, they'll come to me and any friends I have. This will make my job easier." He said.

Mebius agreed and they watched the clouds when a strange feeling overcame him, almost nauseous but at the same time clearing, he looked carefully and saw nothing. Then he went to the bathroom as a girl passed him. Had he looked he would've noticed her eyes had a dark glint in them, in the engine room Valkie chuckled as he vanished with only one thought.

_Check_

Hi guys, I know there's probably some anger that I have disposed of Duelranger. If anyone wants, I'm setting up the decks and can send links if you want them. Basically this is an Ultra/GX crossover.

And I know Taro was meant to be set in the 70's, but I decided to go with the canon of _Ultraman _which was set in the 1990's.


End file.
